Pharoah's Past
by Naruto-Iruka-Kakashi-lover
Summary: Pharoah goes back in time to relive his memories from the past about him & his father Akunumkanon. Will pharoah remember his past or will he still forget. Find out in this story. This is my first ever YuGiOh story.
1. In search of the three legendary Gods

Pharoah's Past:

(AN: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so I know it won't be that great. But what can you expect from a first story like this. If there are any questions about this Story I am willing to talk to you about it. Just Pm me or read & review me & write that in either way is fine. So Hope you all enjoy it.) Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh & all of it's contents. If I did. That means I would own all the Characters. Me Grins savagely. Heh Heh.

Chapter 1: In search of the three Legendary Gods.

It was morning. Yugi had to get up for school, but if he was still asleep the Pharoah would wake him up. Which he nearly always did. But this time things were going to be very diferent from the ordinary times when Yugi got out of bed. For it was Pharoah's turn to wake up. Yugi was now at the end of his school year. He was leaving for good today. Yugi was already fast asleep. Pharoah's alarm clock went off. Pharoah woke up next to Yugi who was still fast asleep snoring. When Pharoah got out of bed & got ready. He then went round to the other side of the bed. He knew that it was going to be a hard time for him, because he wasn't feeling too good. He kept on thinking about the future for Yugi & thought about the past for himself. He thought it was strange that he needed someone to talk to about it. But he really had no idea who to consult with. But he always got himself sorted out in the end. But what he was actually thinking about was trying to wake Yugi up. Also Pharoah knew that Yugi was a person who couldn't be woken up that easily. But time & time again he tried but sometimes failed to do so. But it was worth waking Yugi up so that he wouldn't feel alone anymore. He was living with Yugi on his own & it was his own full responsibility to look after Yugi, Which Pharoah always did. So he was quite alright living on his own with Yugi. All they ever did was talk about their feelings to one another. Even Pharoah would admit that he was missing his own father Akunumkanon. Yugi would also admit that he was missing his friends & his granpa. But he still kept on smiling, even if he was down. The time had come for Pharoah to wake up Yugi. He was well prepared of what might happen & he knew this time he might just actually get through this with determination & Bravery.

"Yugi. It's time to wake up". Pharoah said while he was moaning because of his headache.

Still there was no answer from Yugi. So Pharoah tried again.

"Yugi. Can you hear me. It's time to wake up". Pharoah said . Again he had still the pain in his head, for now it was getting to be more annoying. Pharoah tried one last time. But this time he used encouragement to get Yugi to wake up.

"Yugi. It's time to wake up. You do know what time it is don't you. Yugi what's the matter with you. Why are you acting so strange". Pharoah said while trying to kkep calm but kept on worrying about Yugi. For this never happened before & it was strange for Yugi to act like this. Pharoah knew that the best thing to do would be to tell Joey & Tristan that Yugi wouldn't be going to school. Pharoah then decided he would ask Shadi if he knew what was up with Yugi. So when Pharoah told Shadi what was happening to Yugi. Shadi knew what it could be. For he knew how to go into a person's mind & find out what the problem is.

"Pharoah. I know that the only way to find out what's wrong with Yugi is for me to go into your mind & Yugi's mind. Would that be alright with you. I know it's a bit risky, but you can also find out a bit about you're past. Is that ok with you my Pharoah". Shadi said in a calm voice.

"Yes that would be helpful Shadi. But will I ever see Yugi again. Or will I end up trapped for eternity in my past. I'm also concerned about Yugi. I think it's best if we take him with us too. So I can feel at ease & he feels safe & well protected from Bakura & also from the darkness that dwells within Bakura's heart, who is also called Zork Necrophadius. I have beaten him once before & I have a feeling that Zork is now after Yugi. I don't know if I can beat him again. I only won by Summoning the three legendary gods Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor & The Winged Dragon of Ra. Then I merged them together to create Halakti the Creator of Light. When Halakti attacked Zork he obliterated Zork & headed straight towards Bakura's life points. Which was a success & Bakura's life points decreased to zero & with that I ended my turn knowing that Bakura had Lost & I was right. He did lose. He lost a very big amount of life points & had Zork Necrophadius sealed away within my own Millenium Puzzle. The one that my father Akunumkanon had way before I was born. But I know that I can trust my friends & my family, but most of all I trust Yugi with all my life. I'm the one I should say thank you to. Because he was the chosen one. He also freed me from my Millenium Puzzle when he put it together. I owe a lot to him. That's all I can say right now". Pharoah said after telling Shadi what was happening.

"I see. I know that if we have faith & trust our friends & Believe in what we already believe. The we should probably make it. Are up to an adventure in the Millenium Puzzle my Pharoah. Or are we just going to be scared & not find out the truth about your own past. It's all up to you now. What are you going to do". Shadi said while still being as calm as a person who does Tranquil meditation under a waterfall.

"Well. Yugi's counting on me to go & save him from whatever's on his mind & seems to be troubling him. So that's all I can say. But what about you". Pharoah said as he prayed to his father Akunumkanon to guide him through his life.

"Well as you can see. I just simply help people & I also guard the sacred & most powerful items ever to be created in Egypt. That's what I can say for now as well. But we should continue. You just leave Yugi to rest & let me handle the problem. You should be sorting out Yugi not me". Shadi said as he made his way to the inside of Yugi's & Pharoah's mind.

"But I need to talk to you more about my past. What will happen to me. I need to know". Pharoah said as he made his way back to his own mind & look after Yugi at the same time, which was impossible for him to do. So he stuck to looking after Yugi & find out about his past for later. He knew that was a good Idea. He was getting tired because he was having a sleepover part at their house & was inviting the whole gang. But he thought that wouldn't be enough. What he really wanted was for his father Akunumkanon & his family to be with him as well. But that couldn't happen. So he was feeling lonely without them. But he had Yugi with him. So he was not that all lonely. But he just missed his father Akunumkanon. That was all. So he just left Shadi to the Job of sorting out Yugi's mind & obliterating whatever's causing that problem & go straight to bed which he did.


	2. Sleep over

Disclimer. I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I wish I could though. It would be real fun. Now on with the story. Heh Heh.

Chapter 2: A sleepover at Yugi's house.

When it came morning Pharoah was not sure what to do about the Egyptian God cards. Even Shadi didn't know either & he was trying to help Yugi as best as he possibly could. Just then Pharoah had a great idea. He could throw a sleepover at their house and invite Kaiba and the others to come too. While that was going on Shadi was trying to help Yugi but still he could not suceed. He didn't have the stuff needed to help whic was an egyptian remedy for whatever was wrong with Yugi. Shadi didn't know what to do. Meanwhile Pharoah had invited their guests over. Which was great because everyone agreed to come to the sleepover even Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, Marik, Odion, Ishizu, Tea, Bakura, Duke, Tristan and Mai. When they all came to the sleepover they went in with their stuff and sat down in the louge. Everyone was having a good time except for Seto Kaiba. Seto was in one of his moods as usuall and he could never get out of it . "Hey big bro. Why the long face". Mokuba asked.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just don't feel very well that's all". Seto sighed.

"That's not like you at all big bro. What's on your mind". Mokuba said.

"I told you already. It's nothing. Now don't worry about me and go have some fun". Seto said as he looked at Pharoah and then looked away again.

"Okay. Big brother". Mokuba said as he went and joined the others.

"I wonder what's up with the Pharoah. Is he depressed or something". Thought Seto as he stared into space.

"Is something wrong Pharoah". Tea asked in a cheerful sort of way.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to talk about it right now. We should just have fun for now". Pharoah said while smiling.

"Alright. But What's up with Seto. I mean that's not how we see him. He usually looks serious and calm". Tea said .

"You're absolutely right that Seto is not acting like himself. But I wonder whay". Pharoah said as he smiled again.

"Do you think We should ask him what's wrong. Or do you think he just want's to be alone right now". Tea said.

"I don't know. But Seto looks like he could use some space for now". Pharoah said.

"I agree. Well then what should we all do now". Tea said.

"Let me think. How about spin the bottle or something". Pharoah said as he grinned.

"I'll go with spin the bottle. If that's alright with everybody else". Tea said while smiling.

"Who's up for a game of spin the bottle". Pharoah said.

"We are". Everybody shouted.

"Good. Then listen up. Here are the rules. Number one It's a game of truth or dare. If it's truth then you have to be honest and not lie. And if it's dare. Then you must do the dare even if you don't feel like it. But that's the fun of truth or dare. It's a good opportunity to know how someone feels about the other person". Pharoah said.

"Who wants to spin the bottle". Pharoah said.

"I'll be happy to spin the bottle". Serenity said.

She then spun the bottle and it faced Seto.

"Seto. Truth or Dare". Serenity said.

"I pick Dare". Seto Said.

"Ok. Then I dare you to kiss Tea". Serenity said.

"WHAT. Like NO WAY. But if it's a dare then it is a dare. Ok I'll do it". Seto said.

"Alright Then. But may I be excused please". Mokuba said.

"Yeah sure you can be excused". Pharoah said while smiling.

"Thanks. I won't be far". Mokuba said while walking out of the door.

"3...2...1...Go". Serenity said.

Seto then kissed Tea on the lips.

"Wow". Everybody said.

Just then Mokuba came in and saw that his big bro had kissed Tea and he fainted onto the floor.

"Mokuba...Mokuba. Are you allright". Pharoah said while helping Mokuba to his feet.

"I can't believe it. I saw my big brother kiss Tea. That's a first". Mokuba said.

"I know but Seto didn't want to do it and now he has". Pharoah said.

When Seto sat down again. He blushed.

Everybody started to clap and cheer at Seto for doing the dare.

"Thank you for that Seto". Tea said while blushing like mad.

"It's quite alright Tea". Set said as he still blushed.

"You're a great kisser Seto". Tea said as she giggled.

"Thanks". Seto said as he too laughed at the remark she made.

" Thank you Pharoah for getting us together like that. I didn't know you had it in ya". Seto and Tea both said.

"Thanks". Pharoah said.

"You're turn to spin the bottle Seto". Serenity said.

Seto then spun the bottle and it faced Joey.

"Alright underdog. Your turn. What will it be. Truth or dare". Seto said

"Uh-Oh. I don't know what to pick. I'll go with Dare". Joey said.

"Good Choice Underdog". Seto said as he smiled.

"What will it be this time". Joey said.

"Let's see. I know. How about You kiss Mai". Seto said as he grinned.

"WHAT. Me Kiss Mai. Are You kidding me". Fine I'll do it". Joey said.

"Good. 3...2...1...Go". Seto said.

So as it turned out Joey really wanted this to happen so he kissed Mai on the lips too.

"Wow. I'm surprised. You are a good kisser Joey" Mai said.

"Yeah. I know. You are a good kisser too Mai". Joey said.

"Why thank you Joey". Mai said.

"Why Thank you Seto. We owe you one. Thank you for getting us together". Joey and Mai said.

"Gee. It was no big deal anyway right Tea". Seto Said.

"Right Handsome". Tea said.

"What did you just call my big brother". Mokuba said in amazement.

"I said Right Handsome". Tea said.

"That is the first time ever somebody has said that to my big brother". Mokuba said as he smiled.

Joey then spun the bottle and it faced Tristan.

"Right Tristan. Truth or Dare". Joey said.

"I pick Dare". Tristan said.

"I dare you to kiss my sister Serenity". Joey said.

"Yay. I get to finally kiss Serenity". Tristan said.

"Are you sure about this big brother Joey". Serenity said while getting nervous about the kissing thing.

"Would I ever let you down. Then It's alright. I'll keep an eye on you". Joey said as he and Mai smiled.

"Thank you Big Brother Joey". Serenity said as she huged Joey and went over to where Tristan was.

"3...2...1..Go". Joey said.

And so it happened Tristan kissed Serenity.

"Wow. You are a great kisser Tristan". Serenity giggled.

"Thank you and you are a good kisser too Serenity". Tristan said as he smiled.

"We want to thank you Joey for getting us together too". Serenity and Tristan said.

"No problem. I'll do anything to make you smile sis". Joey said as he smiled.

Tristan then spun the bottle and it faced Mokuba.

"Mokuba. Truth or Dare". Tristan said.

"I pick Truth. I love my big brother Seto very much and I know he loves me too". Mokuba said as he smiled.

"Is that True Mokuba. You Think that about me". Seto said in amazement.

"Yep. That's true big bro". Mokuba said as he yawned.

Mokuba then spun the bottle and it faceh Bakura.

"Bakura. Truth or Dare". Mokuba said.

"I pick Truth". Bakura said.

"I am The thief king Bakura. I am 5000 years old and I am very powerful". Bakura said.

"So. That is why". Pharoah said.

"What is". Seto said.

"That is why he is here. He is after my Egyptian god cards and my Millenium Puzzle". Pharoah said.

"Why don't you leave them with Ishizu". Seto said.

"Ok". Pharoah said.

Bakura then spun the bottle and it faced Odion.

"Odion. What will You pick Truth or Dare". Bakura Said.

"I pick Truth". Odion said.

" I was found by Marik and Ishizu's mother before they were born and I was looked after and raised by their mother. I also protected Marik from the inner evil that was in him. I was his guardian from the very begining and even now. I still am". Odion said.

"Wow. That was very touching Odion". Ishizu said.

"Thank you". Odion said. Then he spun the bottle and it faced Ishizu.

"Ishizu. Truth or Dare". Odion said.

"I will Pick Truth please". Ishizu said.

"I am very respectful of the Pharoah. He is Egypt's king. But Seto Kaiba is the reincarnation of Pharoah's cousin The High Priest Seto. I am the reincarnation of Priestess Isis. and Yugi's Granfather is the reincarnation of the Pharoah's right hand man Shimon. That is all I have to say right now". Ishizu said.

"Well then. Now I know the truth". Pharoah said in a sigh.

Ishizu then spun the bottle and it faced Mai.

"What will you pick. Truth or Dare". Ishizu said while she smiled.

"Fine I pick Dare". Mai sighed.

"I dare you to tell the pharoah what you think of him". Ishizu said while grinning.

"I don't know where to start". Thought Mai.

"Well we are all waiting". Ishizu said.

Mai blushed and turned the other way.

"I think of him as a friend. I know he feels the same way. But I usually don't say things like these because they embarrass me". Mai said.

"Mai. You think that about me. Why thank you Mai". Pharoah said as he smiled.

"Thank you". Mai said while blushing still.

Mai then spun the bottle and it faced the Pharoah.

"What will it be your magesty. Truth or dare". Mai said while grinning.

"I will choose Dare". Pharoah said.

"I dare you to hug Seto". Mai said.

"What. You've gotta be kidding me. Fine I'll do it". Pharoah said.

And so it happened Pharoah hugged Seto.

"Awww. How Sweet". Tea said.

"Uh-Oh I can hear someone's stomach rumble". Tristan said.

"Sorry you guys. But I'm really hungry. What's for tea". Joey said while amiling.

"Pizza. That's what we are having for tea". Pharoah said.

" Oh boy It's my fave meal". Joey and Tristan said.

"I'll go make tea". Ishizu said.

"And we'll help too". Serenity, Mai and Tea said.

"Thank you". Ishizu said.

"Well then what should we do now". Pharoah said

"I know how about watching tv". Duke said.

"I have a better Idea. Let's ask Marik what he would like to do". Odion said.

"I choose to get everything prepared for tea. While some of us help us unpack our stuff". Marik said.

"Good Idea. Meanwhile I'll have a nap". Pharaoah said. While he walked out of the room.

"Well That isn't fair". Joey said while carrying their stuff upstairs.

"Yeah. He is the one who invited us after all". Duke said trying to reassure Joey.

"I guess you're probably right. But that's no excuse for him to just go upstairs and leave us like this. I'm gonna go see what's up with him. Coming Tristan". Joey said.

"Yeah. I'm right behind ya. Meanwhile you lot take our stuff up to our rooms please. It would be a good help". Tristan said with a smile.

"Fine. So you are leaving us to do you're work for you. Hmph we'll just see about that Tristan". Odion said with a smile.

As soon as Joey and Tristan got upstairs. They were so hungry they couldn't wait for tea. So they just got on with what they were doing. When they went in Pharoah's room. They saw he was fast asleep under the covers. They stood right next to where he was and stared at him for a moment then looked at each other.

"Awww. How sweet Pharoah's fast asleep. I can't believe it. We may actually stay here for a while or maybe forever". Joey said.

"Don't be stupid Joey. We can't stay here forever. What would we do". Tristan said

"What do you mean. What should we do. I have a plan. We can look after everyone including Pharoah who didn't look so good before. But a little rest will do him fine". Joey said.

"Yeah. You're right and Seto can look after us too". Joey said.

"What would Seto's little brother Mokuba say if he heard you say that". Tristan said.

"Oh. You're right". Joey said while tucking Pharoah in.

"Joey. Why are tucking Pharoah in". Tristan said.

"So that he doesn't get cold". Joey said.

"Oh. That's why then. Where's you're sense of humour today Joey". Tristan said with a grin.

"Never mind that. I can smell something". Joey said.

"I smell it too". Tristan said.

"FOOD". Joey and Tristan said.

"Oops. I think we have woken Pharoah up. You know what that means". Tristan said.

"No I don't what". Joey said.

"It means he's gonna be bad tempered now". Tristan said.

"Just great. Just great. That's all we need". Joey said.

"Who woke me up". Pharoah yawned.

"Sorry. It was us". Joey said.

"That's alright. You know I didn't look so good before. It's because I'm worried about him".Pharoah said.

"Who are you worried about". Tristan said.

"He's worried about Yugi. I know that because Pharoah would of stayed up all night and worry about him". Joey said.

"You know Joey. You're right and I'd like you all to live here for now. I could use a lot of support right about now". Pharoah said.

" Well. Ok". Joey and Tristan said.

"Thank you so much. You're my best friends". Pharoah said.

"Awww thanks. And I hate to be rude but can we have tea now please. We'll be very good. Right Tristan". Joey said while on his hands and knees.

"Alright. Of course you can. But first. Help me with something". Pharoah said.

"Sure. What is it". Joey and Tristan said.

"I need you to be with me at all times". Pharoah said.

"You mean like a bodyguard". Joey and Tristan said.

"Yes. That kind of thing. If that's alright with you". Pharoah said.

"Does that mean we get to have Bodyguard Uniforms". Joey and Tristan said.

"No. I don't have any". Pharoah said while getting out of bed.

"Ok. We'll do it". Tristan said with a sigh.

as soon as the three went downstairs. They saw Odion asleep on the sofa.

"Awww. How cute. Odion's fallen asleep". Pharoah said as he went to get a cover for Odion.

"Yeah. I know. Serenity's asleep too". Joey said with a smile.

suddenly there was a power cut.

"What's happened". Everyone shouted.

"Don't worry. It's only a power cut". Pharoah said.

"I'm scared. Where's my big brother Seto". Mokuba said.

"I'm over here". Seto said.

"Where. I can't see you. I'm really scared". Mokuba said.

"It's alright. I've brought my deck with me. So I can help you". Seto said as he drew his Blue-Eyes White dragon from his deck and put it in his hand.

"Luckily we all have our decks with us. So we can be safe".Marik said as he drew a card from his deck and put it in his hand as well.

"I summon Fire princess". Tea said.

"I summon Spheria". Ishizu said.

"I summon My Dark Magician Girl". Pharoah said.

"You go guys". Joey said, While he stayed with his sister to keep her safe.

"How long is it until tea time". Tristan said.

"I don't know". Seto said with a sigh.

"Just great. We have to wait. This is gonna take ages". Joey said.

"I know. But until the power comes back on, there is nothing we can do". Seto said.

"Well then. If you lot aren't gonna do anything. I am". Ishizu said trying to sound brave.

"Well that's one of us". Marik said while standing next to Odion to make sure he was safe as well.

"I am not scared either". Seto said with a calm voice.

"Now that's two of us. Just one more and we'll be fine".Marik said.

"Fine I am gonna look after Mokuba and the others". Mai said while she tried to remain calm.

"Then I'll help you". Bakura said trying his hardest not to get scared.

"Does anyone have any Candles". Seto asked.

"I do. Why do you need them". Ishizu said as she lit her candle.

"So that we can see". Seto said.

"Good Idea.". Ishizu said.

"Yeah. It is a good idea. Also we can keep our decks with us if anything happens". Marik said.

"Ok. Well then let's get to it". Seto said.

As soon as everything went alright, A stange thing happened. Serenity and Odion who were asleep woke up and started to do the cooking.

"What is going on". Joey said as he looked at his sister and saw that she was ok.

"Nothing has happened". Serenity said as she yawed.

"We have just woken up that is all". Odion said.

"I'll look after Mokuba and Bakura". Mai said.

"Ok. Fine with me". Joey said as he went out the room and went upstairs.

"Where is Joey going". Tristan said.

"How should I know". Duke said.

"He probably have just gone to bed or something like that". Odion said.

"Yeah. You're right". Tristan said.

as soon as Seto went out the room and into the Kitchen. He saw that one of the sockets had been destroyed. So he made sure that nobody could use it by putting a covering over it. And then he went out the room and went back into the lounge.

"What's the cause of the powercut". Tea asked.

"One of the Sockets in the kitchen has been destroyed. That's all". Seto said.

"So what are we going to do now". Tea panicked.

"Calm down. All of us will get into groups or pairs. It's up to you which one you do". Seto said.

"I'm going with Serenity". Joey said.

"I'll go with Serenity too". Tristan said.

"I'm going with Joey, Serenity and Tristan". Mai said.

"We are going with Ishizu". Odion, Pharoah, Marik and Bakura said.

"And I'm going with Tea". Seto said.

"What about Duke". Tea said.

"Duke can go with Joey, Serenity, Mai and Tristan". Seto said.

"Good idea". Duke said.

As soon as everyone got into groups and pairs everyone remained calm except for Mokuba.

"I'm going with my big brother Seto and my friend Tea". Mokuba said as he Joined Seto.

"So. Let's go". Seto said.

"Fine by me". Tristan said as they all started to do their tea.

when tea was ready, Joey and Tristan ate theirs first. And then went out the room and went to bed.

"I don't believe it. They've just devoured their food in like two minutes and then just go out the room".Tea said.

"Well I've finished and now I'm going as well. Good night". Mai said.

"Yeah. I'm going too". Serenity said as she left the room.

"Well then. Who wants dessert". Pharoah said as he finished his tea and went into the kitchen.

"No thanks". All of them said.

"Well more for me then". Pharoah said.

"Wait a minute". Seto said as he went to the Kitchen.

"What's wrong". Pharoah said.

"I'm hungry". Seto said.

"There's only yoghurt or cake". Pharoah said.

"I'll have the cake please". Seto said

"Fine by me. I'll have the yoghurt". Pharoah said.

"Thanks a lot for inviting me". Seto said

"No problem". Pharoah said.

As soon as they had pudding. They went to bed.

During the night. Serenity woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Just then. She heard a noise.

"Aaaaaaaah". Serenity screamed.

"What's wrong Serenity". Joey said while rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"I heard a noise". Cried Serenity.

"What's goin on". Tristan said while waking up in a fright.

"Serenity heard a noise". Joey said.

"Yeah. And it came from downsatirs. Panicked Serenity.

"Don't worry sis. Me and Tristan will protect you. We won't let anything harm you. And that's a promise. Right Tristan". Joey said.

"Yeah. It's a promise. And I'll make sure that nothing ever does happen. Cause if there is then we're in trouble". Tristan said.

Just then Pharoah came into the room along with Seto, Tea, Duke and Marik. The others were asleep.

"What's the matter". Tea said.

"I...I heard something. It's coming from downstairs". Serenity said as she cried again.

"It's ok. I'll look after you". Seto said as he was feeling very calm and relaxed.

"Are you sure". Serenity said.

"Of course". Seto said as he gave Serenity a hug.

"Thank you. I knew I could rely on you. You're now my third Body guard". Serenity said.

"Cool. So I'm now like a protector to you. That works for me". Seto said as he smiled.

"Are you going to be alright Serenity". Tea said.

"With you all here with me. Then yes. I feel safer now. And I don't want you all to go yet. Cause I'll feel scared again". Serenity said.

"Then all of us will go to the Room with the most space for us to sleep". Pharoah said.

"Good Idea". Serenity said.

"I'll sleep in Mokuba's room in my own bed of course. So that he's alright". Tea said.

"Fine. I'll be with Serenity. So I can keep her safe". Seto Said.

"Thank you so much. You are a real prince charming".Serenity said.

"Th...Thanks". Seto said as he smiled at her remark.

"I really like you a lot". Serenity said as she smiled.

"I really like you a lot too". Seto said as he smiled too.

"Can I be with you". Serenity said.

"Yeah sure". Seto said.

"Thank you. I'm so happy". Serenity said.

"You know. I think about you quite a lot". Seto said.

"You do. I think about you too". Serenity said.

"I think they're getting along just fine". Pharoah said.

"Yeah. And now I don't have anyone. Unless. Ishizu likes me". Tristan said.

"Yeah. And what about Tea". Joey said.

"I think she likes Bakura". Pharoah said.

"Hey. Tristan. You're looking nice. Can I be with you". Ishizu said.

"Yeah sure. Since you're looking cute". Tristan said.

"Yeah. And you look really Handsome". Ishizu said.

"I think they are getting on quite nicely". Joey said.

"Yeah. You're right". Pharoah yawned.

"You tired. Well good night then". Joey said

"Good night". Pharoah said as he got into his bed.

"Well me and Serenity are going to bed as well. And we're sharing a bed. If anyone asks. Yes it's true. We like each other a lot". Seto said.

"Yeah. Besides. He is my saviour". Serenity said.

"I thought thatI was your knight in shining armour". Seto said.

"You are. And I love you a l,ot". Serenity said.

"I love you too". Seto said.

"Awww. How cute". Joey, Pharoah, Ishizu and Tristan said.

"Remember not to tell Tea". Ishizu said.

"We won't tell Tea at all". Joey said.

"Good". Ishizu said.

"Well goodnight guys". Seto and Serenity said.

"Goodnight Romeo and Juliet". Joey said.

"Ha ha very funny wheeler". Seto said as he smiled.

"Well. Goodnight Love birds". Seto said as he turned the light off & went to sleep.

"Very funny Seto, Very funny". Thought Joey.

As Joey went to his room, he noticed that one of the bedroom lights was on. So he went to check who it was. But when he got to the bedroom door, he saw that his sister Serenity was on the edge of her bed holding a pillow while tears ran down her face. So he went in to see what was wrong with her.

"Hey sis. What's up". Joey said while he moved closer.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm alright". Serenity said while she hid her face even deeper into her pillow.

"You know, I'm always here for ya sis. But why did you come in here". Joey said while he sat down beside her.

"I came in here because somethings wrong with me". Serenity said while she put her arms round him.

"What's wrong with ya sis. You can always tell me". Joey said while putting a comforting arm around her.

"I can't tell you". Serenity said.

"Why can't you tell me". Joey said.

"It's a personal matter between me & Seto". Serenity said while she fled even more tears down her face.

"Are you getting engaged". Gulped Joey.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to do. Would you get mad if we did". Serenity said.

"I wouldn't get mad at you. Even if you never spoke to me again for the next month". Joey said.

"I think I will get engaged to him. That's why I came in here. To think it through. But talking about it to you, made me feel much better. Thank you". Serenity said.

"No problem. But just two things". Joey said.

"Oh. And what's that". Serenity said.

"Well for starters. Can I come to your wedding. And two. Will you be having lots of food & cake". Joey said.

"You can come and you can lots of food too". Laughed Serenity.

"Good. Cause talking about food has made me hungry". Moaned Joey.

"Joey. You always think about food. Even when you're dreaming". Laughed Serenity.

"I can't help it. I'm addicted to food". Joey said.

"Well. I'm gonna go back to my bed. You should do the same thing big brother". Yawned Serenity.

"Good Idea. Well goodnight sis". Joey said while giving a kiss & a hug to Serenity.

When it came morning. Everyone was dressed & sat at the breakfast table, except for one.

"Hey. Where's Wheeler". Seto said.

"I dunno". Tea said.

"Want me to go & check". Serenity said.

"Yeah. That would be a good help. Thanks Serenity". Tea said.

"I won't be long". Serenity said as she went out the room.

Serenity was wearing a pink t-shirt with black pants.

"Joey. Time for Breakfast". Serenity said.

But there was no answer. So she went upstairs to check.

"Joey. Time for breakfast". Serenity said.

But still there was no answer.

"This isn't like Joey today. He would of rushed downstairs by now". Thought Serenity.

When she got upstairs. She stopped near Joey's room and listened for noises. But the only noise she could hear, was snoring.

So she went into the room. & was surprised to find that Joey was snoring under the blankets while snuggling up to his favourite teddy.

"Aww. He looks so sweet. I think I'll let him rest". Thought Serenity.

So she went back downstairs & into the lounge.

"So where's Wheeler". Seto said.

"I left him asleep snuggling up to his fave teddy". Giggled Serenity.

"Well that explains why he hasn't been down". Tea said.

"Well who wants to watch a movie". Seto said.

"We all do". Serenity said.

"Good. So listen up. Here are your choices". Seto said.

"The choices are. 1. I lost my dog to the next door neighbour. 2. Love is only Give or Take. Or finally. Number 3. Two hearts, Two ninjas & a Love-Hate relationship.". Seto said.

"We choose Two Hearts, Two Ninjas & A Love-Hate relationship". Everyone said.

"Ok. That should be good". Yawned Joey.

"What's wrong Joey". Serenity said.

"It's nothing. I just have a bit of a cold. That's all". Joey said.

"Well then. Let the movie start". Seto said, While putting the film on.

"When it had finished. Everyone was upset.

"That was the best movie ever. Can we see another one. The one that I lost my dog to the next door neighbour Movie please". Tea said.

"Okay. Fine". Seto said while taking the film out & putting another one in.

"I haven't seen this one". Whispered Joey.

"Me neither". Serenity said while hugging him & Seto.

"Well then. Let the movie begin". Seto said while he turned the sound up abit.

When it had finished. All the girls were crying so much that they had to use their tops to wipe off the tears.

"I can't believe (Sniff), That was the best film, I ever saw". Serenity said while she cried all over Seto who put his arm round her.

"Me neither". Ishizu said while she cried all over Pharoah, who then put his arm round hers.

"I wish we could all watch another one". Tea said.

"Not again". Moaned Seto.


End file.
